


Unicorn Falls High

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Half Breeds, M/M, Magic, Pets, School, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: was started by a unicorn person, the only one to have existed in this universeJust high schoolers doing high school stuff. Partially inspired by Aphmau’s series, but...I have unicorns and stuff.
Relationships: Ocs x ocs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marina Lykos- f- 17- she/her- bi- Werewolf- alpha female
> 
> Personality to be done in Fic, maybe history
> 
> ***Rune Arcadia- m- 16- he/him, she/her- boys- Werewolf- omega
> 
> Personality to be written in fic, maybe history
> 
> ***Acacia Woods- f- 18- she/her- lesbian- witch- 5’ 5” and 115 lbs
> 
> Personality in fic; doesn’t know fam, was adopted
> 
> ***Jayda R- f- 16- she/her- pan- human- 5’ 4” and 115 lbs.
> 
> Personality in fic, maybe history
> 
> ***Shuu Hiyori Somma- m- 18- he/him- homo- Neko
> 
> Personality in fic, maybe history
> 
> ***Shori- m- 19 (was held back)- they/them- boys- werewolf x neko
> 
> Personality in fic; doesn’t remember fam
> 
> ***Dante
> 
> ***Aran (Thai, forest), his last name is Wutai, and he’s blind...has a white guide dog named Avalanche, and a horse named Fantasy being boarded somewhere, and a half brother named Arjun (Sanskrit, white or clear is the meaning)
> 
> Love interests: Marina= Rose; Lukas has bf Matthias
> 
> Rune= Kuro
> 
> Acacia and Jayda maybe? Idk
> 
> Shori x Shuu
> 
> Dante and Aran

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marina, a beautiful girl with long wavy blonde hair and deeply blue eyes, hummed as she looked at Shui, her black and white mixed breed dog. He has one upright ear and flopped ear. Anyway, she pet him a moment then walked downstairs to get some breakfast before school. Her tan ears and white tipped tan tail flicked gently, as she looked for her family. Her father, Moria, was making breakfast. Her mother, Lamia, was sitting at the table. Lukas was nowhere to be seen...She huffed a bit at that, wanting to shift to tan and white wolf form and hunt him down yet not doing so. She hummed as she sat down at the table. Five minutes later, Lukas finally showed up...Food had been done for four minutes, by the way. Marina glared at her brother, finished her food and went to go get dressed.

Despite the sun being out most days, it still could get chilly and sometimes rained. Therefore, she put on a dark red t shirt, tied a flannel about her waist, put on jean shorts that reached her knees and put on stockings. She got on her tennis shoes, said good bye to Shui, and went to meet Rune to walk to school. They lived in a small town, so they could walk or bike to school, though some used cars. Rune, by the way, has shoulder length tan and brown hair, and bangs held out of his eyes by a wolf clip. His eyes are blue and brown. Anyhow, Marina walked in search of her friend, soon seeing familiar dark brown ears and tail. He was wearing his signature black choker, as well. She fingered her own wolf head pendant, hidden under her shirt. Rune’s dog Loki was with him; a panic attack prevention dog.

Marina said “Hey, Rune. How is your family?” Rune said “Oh, dad is fine. Mama Remi keeps complaining about her feet...She’ll be having the triplets soon.” Yes, he called her mama still, along with her first name.Oh right, Rune’s wolf form is brown with a white forehead streak, toes and chest streak. Anyway, the omega boy was wearing a deep blue shirt and gray pants today. The pants stopped just a few inches above his ankles, but white socks and his shoes covered his skin and feet. The duo hummed together as they headed for school, soon getting there and putting their stuff away in their lockers, getting what they needed for the first few classes then going.

Acacia Woods, a green eyed witch girl with long black wavy hair who’d been adopted by Roman and Henri Woods, watched them a moment. She narrowed her eyes a bit...then shook her head. She acted like she was dusting something off her covered freckled shoulders, when someone else walked by. She then looked at her phone, smiling at the wallpaper of her Boo boy, a precious black headed and tailed white cat, her cat. She looked up as someone called her name, seeing Jayda there. She offered her friend a small smile. Jayda, a beauty with long ginger curls and brown eyes, dipped her head a moment then smiled to the witch girl. She was wearing a shirt with a mare and foal on it today, along with light pants, purple socks and tennis shoes of course.

She had a flannel with her just in case, but that’s beside the point. “Sora was a naughty fox today...” she huffed, then smiled as she continued “Archie sent me a picture of Artemis today. He’s been a very good horse so far. There’s still more to the day though...” she trailed off with a sigh. ”I feel bad leaving father and mother to deal with Sora, and of course Joan is here...” she sighed. “Anyway! How has Boo been?” Jayda asked.Acacia smiled as she said “Playful and mischievous, but good.” Jayda smiled as she said “That’s good.” The girls then hurried off to class. 

Shuu Hiyori Somma, a Neko with short brown hair, had been watching them. He hummed as his brown ears and tail moved a bit. He shook his head a little. He was wearing a white and red shirt today. His jean shorts clung to his hips. He was thinking of dad and mom again too much...Also, his kitty Yuna, and ferret Kuro. He was making himself homesick...and forced himself to stop. He poked one of the piercings in his left human ear. Brown blue eyes blinked as someone cleared their throat. It was Shori, a werewolf Neko. They blinked their icy eyes at him a moment, then moved off.

They got to class quickly, smiling as they pulled up a picture on their phone. It was their dog Neptune, and puppy Gemini. They were curled up together peacefully. Shuri, Shori’s adopter, had taken the photo. They smiled then shut it off. They paid attention then the next class came. Everyone went through their classes and the day. The black eared and tailed one left school. They wanted to turn into black wolf form. They didn’t though...because they didn’t want to expend the energy. There- fore, they just walked home in humanoid form.

end one


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missed summer...so here's college, majority still in high school.
> 
> Marina is 18 (Lukas is 16 as is Matthias)  
> Rose is 18
> 
> Rune is 17  
> Kuro is 17
> 
> Acacia is 19
> 
> Jayda is 17
> 
> Shuu is 19
> 
> Shori is 20
> 
> Dante and Aran (white guide dog Avalanche) are 16  
> Arjun is 14, and has a dog named Tai.

Marina shook out beautiful, long wavy blonde hair and blinked deeply blue eyes, humming as she looked at Shui, her black and white mixed breed dog. His upright ear perked, the other of course flopped. She pet him a moment then walked downstairs to get some breakfast before school. She was a senior this year. Her tan ears and white tipped tan tail flicked gently, as she looked for her family. Her father, Moria, had breakfast ready. Her mother, Lamia, was sitting at the table already. Lukas and his boyfriend Matthias were there too. She huffed a bit at that, wanting to smack them yet not doing so. She hummed as she sat down at the table. Marina hummed as she ate, finished her food and went to go get dressed. The tan and white wolf soon appeared, in wolf form this time.

Despite the sun being out most days, it still could get chilly and sometimes rained. Therefore, she had on (in humanoid form) a pink t shirt, a flannel tied about her waist, jean shorts that reached her knees stockings. She also had already put on her tennis shoes and said good bye to Shui before shifting. She went to meet Rune to walk to school, Matt and Lu following. Marina soon found her friend, wit his shoulder length tan and brown hair, and bangs held out of his eyes by a wolf clip. His blue and brown eyes looked to her. Dark brown ears and tail twitched and flicked as she watched him. He was wearing his signature black choker, as well. She was wearing her own wolf head pendant, hidden under her shirt when she was in humanoid form. Rune’s dog Loki, who stopped panic attacks, was with him.

Marina said “Hey, Rune. How is your family?” Rune said “Oh, dad is fine. Mama Remi has three babies to care for now, you know. How old are they now? They're like nine months or ten I think,” he said in quite the happy way. She nodded, then waited for him to shift to the brown wolf, with the white forehead streak, toes and chest streak. First, the omega boy checked his clothes, a purple shirt and blue pants. The pants stopped just a few inches above his ankles, but white socks and his shoes covered his skin and feet. The duo hummed together as they headed for school, soon getting there and shifting, putting their stuff away in their lockers, getting what they needed for the first few classes then going.

Rose, a girl with red hair (hence the name) and deep green eyes hummed. She headed for her first class of the day. She hummed as she headed there. Her eyes looked around a bit as she walked. Oh, by the way, she's a witch, with two mothers. Anyhow, she hummed as she headed for class. She sighed a bit as she thought how boring it would be...She still went in and sat down, though.

Kuro, a black wolf boy, hummed as he twitched black ears. A white tipped black tail flicked gently behind him. He smiled as he saw the alpha girl and omega boy. He then shook his head a couple times. He hummed as he then headed for his first class. He didn't have the same one as Rune...That's alright, though, he tells himself. They have a couple classes and of course lunch together.

Jayda, a beauty with long ginger curls and brown eyes, was wearing a dark red shirt, blue shorts, purple socks, and had a flannel with her just in case. Anyhow, she smiled as she looked at her phone. She'd gotten good pictures of her fox Sora. Archie had sent a picture of her horse, Artemis, too. She saw her sibling Joan and waved to them, then headed off to her first class.

Dante hummed as he twitched black ears, black and white hair odd to others. Anyhow, he blinked blue eyes and walked. He hummed as he walked. He was heading for his first class of the day. The Neko boy smiled as he saw a boy and a dog. He then shook his head, and continued on. He continued to hum as he walked on towards the door. He hurried into class and sat down then.

Aran and Avalanche walked together. Rather, the white dog was leading the blind brown haired boy. He felt his lips quirk up. The human boy was quite happy his parents had gotten the dog for him. Technically, he didn't need him but it made things easier. He didn't see the person watching...The dog did, though, and snorted. Anyhow, they hurried on towards the classroom, and got in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Acacia Woods, a green eyed witch girl with long black wavy hair, hummed as she texted her dads. She smiled as they sent a picture quick of her precious Boo. They took great care of him, and she got to see him on weekends and holidays. The black headed and tailed white cat was her pride and joy. She looked a moment longer, then hurried for the college building. She closed the door of her dorm room first. She shook her head a couple times as she walked. She then finally made it to the building, heading inside and to her first lecture of the day.

Shuu Hiyori Somma, a Neko with short brown hair, had been watching her. He hummed as his brown ears and tail moved a bit. He shook his head a little. He was wearing a white and purple shirt today. His jean shorts clung to his hips. He was thinking of dad and mom again too much...Also, his kitty Yuna, and ferret Kuro. He was making himself homesick...and forced himself to stop. He poked one of the piercings in his left human ear. Brown blue eyes blinked as someone cleared their throat. It was Shori, a werewolf Neko. They blinked their icy eyes at him a moment, then waved to him.

The two headed quickly to class together, Shori smiling as they pulled up a picture on their phone. It was their dog Neptune, and puppy Gemini. They were playing together in this picture. Shuri, Shori’s adopter, had taken the photo. They smiled then shut it off. They paid attention then the next class came. Everyone went through their classes and the day. The black eared and tailed one left school. They turned to black wolf form and headed for the dorms quickly.


End file.
